


Intervention

by CheshireCaine



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dishonored 1, Drabble, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, The Outsider Being Petty, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Daud looked different.
Relationships: Daud/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> _to see_  
>  _Another world outside that's full of_  
>  _All the broken things that I made_  
>   
>  — "Professional Griefers"

A tug at the spider strings of the universe . . . Of a fly wriggling at its bonds.

Oh, Daud. Back so soon. And different. His hair was _peppered_ now. Rude of him to change, though it did suit.

But Daud should only return for important things! _(Secret, terrible plots to kill the deathless.)_

Corvo could bleed in his cell right till tomorrow’s interrogation, but Daud was faster. Corvo’s path had been static for _months_ and now it entangled with Daud’s in a curious conspiracy.

The Outsider shouldn’t approve, but _His Knife_ following _Corvo_ down a rampage. Fun conquered order every time.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a week ago, right after [Homeostasis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886825) (100w). Was a bit more laissez-faire writing this one actually. 🤔 The Outsider is such an interesting creature.


End file.
